The Cat
The Cat is the deuteragonist of the 2009 Laika film, Coraline. He is a black cat who hangs around the Pink Palace Apartment where Coraline Jones lives. He is voiced by Keith David, who also played Spawn and Goliath. Biography The cat has the ability to seemingly vanish and reappear at will, and, in the other world, he has the ability to speak. This, however, is never actually touched upon in the film, as his supernatural nature is heavily implied rather than being described outright. The only true indication of his enigmatic nature is at the close of the film, where he vanishes by walking behind a signpost and failing to reappear on the other side. When the Other Mother stated that she hates cats, it is implied that she and the cat are arch-enemies in some way. In the book, his knowledge implies he is as old as the Beldam herself, however old that may be, and that he serves as a natural counter to her. In both the film and the book, he both blinds and lacerates the Beldam in a bid to help Coraline escape with the Ghost's Eyes. In both instances, the cat survives. Similar Heroes NOTE: To avoid misleading information, please ensure that any character that is put on the list possesses at least two similarities with The Cat such as being an old character who knows many things about major antagonists and is initially perceived as an unpleasant individual by protagonists. If a character has only one similarity or available similarities revealed to be too vague, those names will immediately be removed. *Stranger (Until Dawn) *Clovis *Salem Trivia *He was similar with Clovis from Sleepwalkers film due to the fact that both of them were responsible for the death of the main villainess (Mary for Clovis and Other Mother for The Cat) and being responsible for the heroine's survival (Tanya for Clovis and Coraline for The Cat) . *The Cat is also similar with the stranger in Until Dawn: **Both are Old Heroes who have a vast knowledge about the main antagonists and try to warn the protagonists about their nature (The Cat knows a lot about Other Mother and her world and he told Coraline that in the said world, everything was not like what it seemed. The Stranger on the other hand, told Samantha and her friends about the Wendigos who stalk them and what he knew about the monsters). **Both are also viewed by the protagonists as not an ally at first due to their unpleasant traits (The Cat is at first intentionally rude and unhelpful to Coraline, but actually tries to help her. The Stranger, on the other hand, had an appearance that intimidated the teenagers (includes Emily, one of Samantha's friends whom he first confronted) until when they confronted each other, he revealed to them that he was not an evil person). **Both were also involved in the fight between the protagonists and antagonist, though The Cat survived until the end whilst the Stranger is killed. Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Mentor Category:Mastermind Category:Nameless Category:Elderly Category:False Antagonist Category:Wise Category:Predators Category:Anti Hero Category:Mysterious Category:Book Heroes Category:Magic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Narrators